Colossus
Colossus was a heavyweight robot which competed in Series 6-7 of Robot Wars. The robot was built for a final year university project by the team. It lost in the first round in both appearances. Design Colossus was a chain-driven basic wedge robot running on 11' go-kart wheels and was painted black for its debut. It featured a pneumatic flipper powered by two 100mil bar rams, titanium dural armour, a 19mm square box section chassis and a diamond edged cutting disc at the back running off a 750W motor. However, the flipper did not function as a self-righting mechanism, which cost it in its first battle. For Series 7, Colossus was repainted blue, coated in new Kevlar steel knitted wool inner armour with a rounded rear end and a new top-mounted rollbar. Although now able to self-right, it had no more success as the flipper failed to operate, leading to it getting flipped over again. Qualification At the Series 6 qualifier, Colossus fought 259, Chip and Splinter. 259 took out all three opponents in under thirty seconds. However, unlike Chip and Splinter, Colossus received a discretionary place to qualify. At the Series 7 qualifiers, Colossus was drawn against Alchemy, Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit and Lightning. Alchemy broke down at the start of the battle, whilst Barber-Ous broke down after losing a wheel. Lightning won the fight after flipping Colossus over, but both Barber-Ous and Colossus received discretionary places. Robot History Series 6 In its debut battle, Colossus fought the third seed Firestorm 4, and two fellow Lancashire representatives, Mega Hurts 2 and Cedric Slammer. Colossus initially targeted Cedric Slammer, but could not bring its weapon into play. Later, Firestorm 4 pushed Colossus into the CPZ, up against the side wall, flipping it over. Colossus' flipper lacked the power to self-right, despite trying, particularly as the arena wall was in the way. Colossus was attacked by Sir Killalot and Sgt. Bash, sustaining a slice in its armour. By the end of the battle, all four robots became immobilised, but Colossus was the second robot to be defeated, so it was eliminated from the Sixth Wars. Series 7 Colossus was pitted against 4th seed Bigger Brother and newcomers Typhoon 2 and U.R.O. in its first round battle, however it was left at a severe disadvantage when its flipper failed to work. Bigger Brother pushed Colossus into the CPZ and flipped it over into exactly the same position that it had been flipped into in Series 6. Colossus was counted out by Refbot, but Bigger Brother, having defeated every robot in the arena, attempted to revive Colossus and put it back on its wheels, but was too late by a margin of seconds. Colossus then attacked Bigger Brother, but was edged towards the pit by Sir Killalot, eventually backing in itself. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 2 Series History Trivia *Had Bigger Brother righted Colossus a few seconds earlier, the also-flipped future champion Typhoon 2 could have potentially been eliminated, changing the entire course of The Seventh Wars. **Along with U.R.O., Colossus was the final robot to lose against former runner-up Bigger Brother, and the first to lose against Series 7 champion Typhoon 2, in Robot Wars. *Both of Colossus' battles featured Sgt. Bash and Sir Killalot as the House Robots. *Both of Colossus' losses involved a robot that would reach the Grand Final of that series. Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots with multiple appearances without winning a battle Category:Robots from Lancashire Category:Robots with Cutting Discs Category:Robots from Schools or Universities Category:Robots which have driven into the Pit Category:Robots with Rear-hinged Flippers Category:Robots which debuted in Series 6